half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Donut THX 1138
CoH This is not about promotions in the CoH. I joined the CoH yesterday and I need to get my rank. Uneven elephant from Halopedia. CoH Promotions Dude? This may not be a great of a deal, but... can i have a promotion back on the Covenant of Halopedia? I want to become a Major Domo, so I wrote a new article on Superheated plasma, the type of ammunition used by Covenant forces. I'm not sure if this is enough, because there is already a page for plasma. But I will be on the lookout for more edits. If I got or didn't get promoted, feel free to contact me on my talk page, here, under "CoH Promotions" :) -Blemo 04:46, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Pictures I have looked around about a dozen pages and am not seeing any broken images -- are you still having trouble with this? — Catherine o' the ComTeam 03:20, 1 May 2007 (UTC) New Pages I used to create new pages by serching for them, and then there'd be a little option to create them. Now with this new-fangled search thing you st- borrowed, I really can't figure out how to make them. I want to create a page about Portal Storm, by the way. --Geoffron 00:44, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :And lo and behold, clicking on the link I made here works. Hmm. --Geoffron 00:45, 2 May 2007 (UTC) hey! Dear Donut THX 1138, Where *are* you on XBL? ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 23:12, 10 May 2007 (UTC) rather urgent Dear Donut THX 1138, #Rainbow Six right now? #IRC "#halopedia" right now? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 00:26, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Reporting For Duty Ready and report for active duty sir! Give me articles that need approving, and i'll get started right away. I'm also requesting Rollback sir. In order to continue the improvement of the Combine OverWiki, by the way, i like that name. :) :-- 68.83.47.98 (Report) re:User:Officer 68.83.47.98 Dear Donut THX 1138, This user has threatened me on the Wikia Antivandalism Wiki. We need to speak about him. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 02:00, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :With all due respect, how did you know what he said to me if he said something on a different Wiki? ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 02:18, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Sir, i've spoken to RR for you. I hope you'll learn to trust me soon, unlike RR, who failed his test. 68.83.47.98 (Report) 02:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :It is of my understanding that you're using a sockpuppet or some sort. It's probably better if we speak on IRC or Xbox Live about this to get this all sorted out. What say you to 7 pm EST tonight on XBL? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 13:20, 13 May 2007 (UTC) resignation? Dear Donut THX 1138, Sorry...I've been preoccupied with my nine or so other Wikias over the last few days, not to mention fixing the MediaWiki of Halo Fanon (check out the new skin ;D). I'm not going to lie to you and say that Half-Life Wikia will be my greatest priority, but I'll make an effort the next couple of days. If you still don't like what you see, then feel free to demote me. That fair? ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 21:07, 15 May 2007 (UTC) p.s. - I have a concert tonight, I'll be getting back at 9 or so and I can reply 'bout then. ;-) picking? Dear Donut, I don't think you're picking. ;-) I just got done from a day of H3 Beta, am getting on Half-Life now. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 00:23, 18 May 2007 (UTC) OverWiki namespace Dear Donut THX 1138, Sorry to sound nagging, esp. when my sysop access if being considered, but I'm reverting those moves. There is no namespace called "OverWiki". ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 16:25, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, but the default administrative namespace for Halopedia is "Halopedia". The default namespace for Half-Life Wikia is still "Half-Life". =S Later. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 17:08, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::p.s. - H3 Beta is sweetness ;-) There're still 3 weeks left...you can get Crackdown mail-shipped to you! ;-) Well...you can get the staff to create a custom namespace, but that takes awhile and they're lazy, unfortunately. However, I can put in a request...although it *will* take some time. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 17:11, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm requesting now, but it'll take 'em a while. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 15:45, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::I spoke to Datrio, and he says he's working on it now. ;-) Afterall, the Staff does have to handle 2500 Wikia, and we're just 1/2500. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:18, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::Datrio made it several hours ago. Furthermore, I'm taking a family vacation to Canada until Monday...*sigh*...will be back then to edit. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 20:19, 25 May 2007 (UTC) HELP! Spartytime and I are making a new Wikia for Ghost Recon. Spartytime wanted me to ask you, "How did you create your own wikia?" I just don't understand the whole, "Wikia Request" page. It's confusing for me... could you help me on how you created your wikia? P.S. I messaged your Halopedia account as well. --BLEMO, FROM HALOPEDIA Rollback Hey yeah, I'm still here. I had a spurt where my internet was out for a couple weeks. Dave-O 21:44, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Nice Work Hi There, I just wanted to say hi and nice work reviving this wiki! I work in Marking at Wikia and wanted to let you know that I've added this wike to the spotlight rotation across Wikia. I hope this helps bring in more users. Another good way to promote this wiki is to submit an article to www.gaming.wikia.com. Also I know you changed your name to overwiki. If you want, we can create overwiki.wikia.com and and migrate this over or at set up a re-direct. Also have you been in touch with the people at http://www.hl2world.com/wiki/index.php. Wonder if you can get that community to merge efforts? Please let me know if there is anything else I can do to help out! angies (talk) 18:59, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Have a great time in Germany! Btw, here is a welcome template you are free to use if you want w:c:starter:template:Welcome HLification You haven't replied to my post in the forum... If you approve of my stuff then I can get on with other articles. Arnavion 13:03, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Cheat Codes I know there are a lot, and I could add them(most, maybe all) here, but is that alright? And if so, should I make a whole article for them, or just add them to the Cheats page? [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 22:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) All right, I'll get to work on that sometime. ;) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 16:31, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Done. I think there might be more cheat codes, but check it out. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 18:59, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Hale-life in Wikia Spotlight Hi there, just wanted to let you know that half-life.wikia is featured this week on Gaming Hub and is in the Wikia Spotlight. You will hopefully see an increase in visitors over the next two weeks. Please make sure that you are welcoming new editors and IP addresses as they show up! angies (talk) 16:28, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Dount i have created the http://halflifefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. It would be of great help if you could help in the starting of this wiki, seeing that you are the admin of this site i thought if you migrated maybe others would do the same helping in the building of this site. I want to run it on the same basic idea as the Halo fanon site so if you could responed ASAP it would be appericated --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reportingfirst class.jpg|25px • 18:26, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Problem reports and candidates for deletion Hi Donut, I realise you must be very busy, but could you please take a look at the problem reports list and the candidates for deletion? There are a number of useless/spam pages that should be deleted. See the talk pages of the articles in candidates for deletion for more info, there's discussion on whether they should be deleted and why in most of them. Also, there are a few topics in the forum that could use an admin's attention, so please take a look when you have time, thanks. --MattyDienhoff 12:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Boo Dear Donut THX 1138, Glad to hear from you again. We should get onto COD-4 some time. =] Anyways, got your message at Halopedia -- how can I help? Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 17:53, 1 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Help Dear Donut THX 1138, It's...already been set up for QuartzGaming. =] I recommend you do CTRL+F5...Rotaretilbo was having problems seeing Halo Fanon's new skin until I recommended him to refresh lol. ^^ Anything else I can help with? =] Whatever I can do -- let me know. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Backgrounds Hi Donut. I'd like your opinion on these replacement backgrounds I made. I ask because the image currently in use is a bit too small and low-res for a background. Discussion here. --MattyDienhoff 03:21, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Stream Greetings. My name is Joe and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team as a Wikia Helper. I've just implemented the Featured Article system that Wikia uses to stream to external sites (currently GameSpot) in order to increase traffic to our gaming wikis. This system doesn't affect Combine OverWiki's current method of displaying featured article in any way. It's simply the way Wikia chose to stream articles to other sites. For the 6 FAs I made, I took the one currently being featured on the main page, as well as the 5 nominated articles on Template talk:Featured Article. Feel free to change out the articles I chose or to add more to the list. If you have any questions, leave me a message on my talk page. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 21:17, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Adminship Over at Talk:Main Page#A couple of style suggestions, User:Coming Second suggested I talk to you about becoming an admin here. I know I'm not particularly active here (saying as my first edits around here were today), but I do have extensive adminship experience: I'm an admin on English Wikipedia (for about a year and 3 months), Commons, Meta, and Wikispecies. I could easily manage an adminship here as well (I'm used to editing on lots of projects), but certainly won't hold it against you if you don't want to promote me. I'm just throwing it out there as an option. EVula // talk // 18:58, 6 February 2008 (UTC) half life 2 episode 4 i made a wiki showing of the one i want you to make one is called half life 2 episode 4 and its very cool check it out antlion troopers this is a half life 2 game where you play as a combine the others talk english that you understand and you have to kill the antlion the warriors which are the standard antlion and the guard it will now have the antlion guard attack drop ships if to low to ground and its very very very cool listen not to sound like a hardass, but your pages are spam and pure bull.DragonLordAidan 22:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) the pure and bull thing why are they pure and bull ? combine advisor this is like the brain bug Image:512px-Aperture Science.svg.png Hi there. Could you delete "Image:512px-Aperture Science.svg.png" ? I replaced it by a .svg version, "Image:Aperture_Science.svg". Cheers! Klow 11:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Adminship We need admins. I have time. I know about the HL universe, I know how a wiki works, I'm also admin on an other project. What do you think?... Klow 13:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Could I be an admin I have proven myself to be one. -- Mega Sean 45 05:42 PM, 24 December 2008 ::No you haven't, my friend. And it's fairly obvious that Donut THX 1138 is not really around anymore... Klow 16:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Returning to Half-Life Wiki Hey Donut THX 1138, I can see that you have contributed a lot to the wiki in the past, any chance of a return? Adapool 11:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC)